


De-Stress

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [108]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Monroe was tense after a rough couple of weeks.





	De-Stress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/805773.html?thread=102845069#t102845069) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Monroe was tense after a rough couple of weeks, so Nick decided it was his job to help his lover relax in any way possible.

The evening started out with a shared bath--and a shared orgasm of course--and a massage that by the end left Monroe in a relaxed, blissed out pile on their bed, more than ready to sleep off the remaining tension. When he finally drifted off, a small, happy smile on his face, Nick curled up behind him, an arm curled tightly around his chest, more than happy he’d been able to take care of his lover the way he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
